A Better Place (Animaniacs)
by Peppydue
Summary: This takes place in an alternate Wakko's Wish universe where Dot actually dies and Salazar manages to get the star. The rest of the story after that is up to you.


_Before I start the story I just want to say a few things:_

 _I was bored when I decided to write this, so other people might have written this scene better than me but I don't really care._

 _I will be going out do town for a week too, so I will be inactive until about August 20th._

 _I will also start working on another Animaniacs fanfiction that has a dark subject matter. Expect the first chapter to come out before September._

 _That's all of the rambling from me, enjoy the story and tell me what you think __

 _Until next time_

 ** _-Peppydue-_**

"Stop them!" Salazar's voice boomed from the entrance of the cavern, "fire! Fire! FIRE!"

One of the soldiers lit the fuse on the cannon, ready to send the cannon ball flying towards the Warner siblings. Salazar may have been tricked into letting them go before, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let them get away again...

He needed that wish too much.

He was ready to kill the Warners if he had to.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were all sprinting towards the giant, shiny globe that landed into the snow. They were also determined to get that Wish.

As he was running, Yakko looked over his shoulder to make sure his siblings were following close behind him, and to his content, they were.

Wakko was running with his tongue hanging out of his mouth; his chest moving in and out in an almost rhythmic pattern; his arms swaying back and forth. He had his gaze locked a head of him, focused on the Wishing Star that he desperately needed.

Dot, however, was in much worse condition. She had huge bags underneath her eyes; her breathing was inconsistent and she was running a lot slower than Wakko. She almost fell a few times but she managed to catch herself. Yakko was worried for his sister siblings health, he was against bringing her along in the first place, but thanks to her cuteness, he couldn't say no.

They ran in silence, not wanting to say anything because they feared even loosing focus for a second, would make the star disappear.

There was so much snow that they couldn't even hear their own feet hitting the ground. The only way they knew that they were moving, was the shiny globe getting slightly closer every passing second.

As Yakko was running, he heard a thud behind him. Fearing the worst he looked over his shoulder again. He saw Dot laying on the ground, getting smaller as he kept running.

He skidded to a halt, falling down in the process. He quickly got back up onto his feet and began sprinting back towards Dot. He noticed Wakko was doing the same.

"DOT!" Yakko cried as he ran back to his sister sibling, "Dot! Are you okay!?"

Dot looked at Yakko, he could see how weak she was. She could barely keep her eyes open and was gasping for air.

"...I can't make it." Dot said in a weak voice. She began coughing violently.

Yakko thought Dot was going to die, he wanted to let her rest here but he remembered the Wishing Star and how close they were to getting it. He was determined to finish his journey.

"Yes you can," Yakko said. He could feel tears forming behind his eyes, "and we're gonna help you do so."

Yakko and Wakko picked up Dot, resting her arms on their shoulders. They were determined to finish this together, even if they had to carry her to do so.

They began running again. This time they were running exponentially slower, they were barely covering any ground. Yakko knew deep down that they weren't going to make it, not like this anyways.

In spite of that thought he pressed on.

As they were running, Yakko heard Salazar's mighty voice from the entrance to the cavern.

"FIRE!"

And on cue, Yakko heard a small explosion followed by a whistling sound getting closer to them every passing moment.

He looked back and saw a cannon ball soaring towards them, gaining speed as it flew.

Yakko thought that this was the end, after all of this time chasing after the star, after the countless hours of agony and sleepless nights. They were going to have it taken away from them, just like that.

They kept running, hoping to reach the star before the cannon ball reached them.

Yakko and Wakko ran with Dot on their shoulders for what seemed like an eternity.

"We're almost there," Yakko said, "just a little bit farther."

Yakko was noticeably out of breath, he was struggling to walk let alone run with Dot on his shoulder.

"We can make it," Wakko reassured his siblings, "we can make it..."

The Warners completely forgot about the cannon ball heading their way. Wakko looked behind him and saw it, it was less than ten feet away from them.

"NOOOO," Wakko screamed as he tensed up, ready for impact. Yakko dived toward the star, hoping to get out of the way, but to no avail.

There was a huge flash of light as tons of snow was thrown into the air. Where the Warners were standing just a second ago was now a huge crater in the ground.

The Warners were nowhere to be found.

"Yes!" Salazar cried, "the star is mine!"

He was jumping up and down with joy, happy to have finally gotten rid of those pesky kids. He could now rule over Warnerstock with no interference.

His happiness was cut short as he saw something move in the snow

It was Yakko and Wakko.

But Dot wasn't with them.

As his consciousness slowly came back, Yakko got up out of the snow, his left arm and rib cage were in pain, he thought he broke them. He slowly got to his feet, scanning the area around him for his siblings.

He found Wakko close to him. Wakko had a giant gash running from the top of his head down to his cheek, he was bad condition. Wakko was also clutching his wrist, he must of broke it too.

Yakko kept looking for Dot. But when he found her, his heart sank.

There she was, laying in the snow, not moving.

"NOOOOO!" Yakko screamed as he ran towards Dot, the pain in his ribs almost made it unbearable. But he pushed through the pain to get to his sister sibling. He heard a noise behind him and figured Wakko was following.

He stood over his sister sibling and saw that her chest was barely moving, her eyes were shut and she wasn't speaking.

He fell to his knees.

"Dot? Dot, are you okay?" Yakko asked, he was beginning to tear up but he tried to hold them in. He didn't want his sister to die. Not like this...

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Tell me the story," Dot said in a weak voice between coughs.

"What?" Yakko said confused, "no, no, you should rest," Yakko put his hand on hers. He knew he shouldn't have brought Dot along in the first place.

Dot just looked at Yakko and smiled.

"Once there was a brave knight who married a beautiful princess," she said between coughs, "...and they had two sons, but they wanted a daughter too." Her eyes were half open and she was becoming more limp every moment, it looked as if each word cost her a great effort to get out. It broke Yakko to see her like this, she's normally so full of energy, but she seems to be dying... even if Yakko couldn't accept it.

Yakko picked up Dot's head and rest it on his lap. His arm and rib cage were screaming at him to stop, he none the less pushed through the pain. He looked at Wakko and saw his face, he was also on the verge of tears, he looked broken beyond repair.

"...so they planted a garden," Dot continued.

There was a knot forming in Yakko's throat, he tried to swallow it but that wasn't enough. He had to sniffle back his sobs.

"And out of the prettiest flower came?" Yakko whispered to Dot, now playing along with the story. It took a great amount of energy to keep himself from crying.

Dot looked up at him, she was getting colder every passing second. The life was fading from her eyes.

"...me," she said coughing.

"So mom and dad took you home and every night at bedtime, they'd come in and ask," Yakko gulped back his tears, "who's the cutest girl?... and you'd say?"

"...I am," Dot replied with a small smile on her lips.

"And they'd ask," Yakko gathered all of the strength that he had left to lift his sister up onto his lap. Yakko tried his best to ignore the pain. The pain didn't matter to him, his sister did, "how'd you ever get so cute?... and you'd say?"

"...I was born that way," Dot said trying to sound more happy. Yakko could see tears forming behind her eyes as well. That sight only made the tight feeling in his chest greater.

"And they'd say," Yakko was practically fighting to death with his tears, "tell us your name," He wrapped his arms around Dot, even if it hurt like hell, "and you'd say?"

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca the third, "she said slowly between coughs, "but you can call me Dot," she said while poking his ribs playfully. Yakko swallowed the pain.

Yakko noticed that Wakko's face had greatly deepened with sorrow. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. It broke Yakko's heart to see his siblings like this.

Yakko continued telling the story anyways.

"And they'd ask," his voice was becoming much lower in volume, "can we call you Dottie?... and you'd say," the tears were staring to win, he could feel them steaming down cheeks.

"No... just Dot," she said, closing her eyes, " call me Dottie and...you...die..."

Dots gloved hand fell daintily to snow below as her eyes shut and her breathing stopped. Yakko noticed how cold Dot felt, it felt like all the life had faded away.

He just stared at his sisters unmoving body.

It felt like his heart had stopped along with hers.

He heard Wakko sobbing quietly beside him, and that only made Yakko tear up even more.

As Yakko sat there, looking at Dot, choosing not to believe that she is actually dead. He heard Dot in his head.

He heard her laugh, cry, whine, giggle...

And memories followed those noises, memories. Reminders of how his sister is dead.

Reminders of how he failed to protect her.

Yakko finally broke down, he let the tears stream down his cheeks.

"Dot..." Yakko said between sobs, "Dot... I'm so sorry..."

Yakko clutched his baby sister in his arms, not wanting to let go. He was shaking violently. He rubbed his nose in hers, trying to get her to come back to life.

With every breath he took, his sobs became louder.

He looked down at her with his beady black eyes, he couldn't even began to think that this was the last time he was going to see her.

No mater how many times Yakko said Dot's name in his head, wishing her back alive, it wouldn't happen.

But among his sobs, he managed to choke out one last thing, something that only Wakko could hear.

"And you'd fall asleep, with a great, big,

Smile, in your heart..."

Yakko then pressed his face onto Dot's.

He realized that where Dot is going is better, there's no more poverty, no more hunger, no more loss. She'll be happy up there, even if Yakko and Wakko wouldn't be happy. Even their lives have been changed forever, she'll be happy.

And that's all that mattered to Yakko, his sister is now finally at peace.

She's in a better place now.

 _Alll for one and one for all_

 _Times three_

 _That's the way it was supposed to be_

 _But thats the way it'll never be again..._


End file.
